Oh—Frog!
by Hay Anime14
Summary: Awal mula julukan itu diberikan? Chibi Arthur ingin berteman dengan seekor kodok ajaib. #Kado25JuniFIRTCB dan untuk semua


Kalian sering bertanya-tanya tidak, apa kemiripan Francis dengan mahluk dua alam yang bisa kita sebut _amfibi_ —berhubung Arthur sangat suka dan sering banget memanggilnya 'Kodok'.

( _Shut up you! Damn-Fucking-Bloody frog moron!_ —hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak kalimat _cantik_ terselip _kodok_ yang dimiliki dan dibuat oleh seorang Arthur semata.)

 _Well,_ jawabannya sangat sederhana.

Sang personifikasi The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland sembari menyesap _earl gr_ _ey_ _tea_ -nya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dengan tenang berkata,

"Karena dia _memang_ kodok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh—Frog!**

 **Hetalia by Himaruya—Papa**

 **Story by Hay Anime14**

 **Arthur Kirkland/Chibi!England**

 **Francis Bonnefoy/France**

 **Kado 25 Juni: FIRTCB—ulangtahun yang entah keberapa**

 **Warn!: OOC, alur gak jelas, typo and miss typo!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bisa saja—bisa saja dulu dikehidupan lalu Francis adalah pangeran tampan dari negeri seberang yang dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat menjadi mahluk _amfibi_ menggelikan bernama kodok dan hanya cinta sejatinya lah, yang dapat membebaskannya dari kutukan penyihir jahat. Kemudian datanglah, Putri Arthur, pemilik gelar Putri Alis-Berlapis-Sepeti-Kue-Lapis-yang-Entah-Kenapa-Tidak-Juga-Dicukur-Habis—sebagai cinta sejatinya mematahkan kutukan tersebut dengan sebuah kecupan ajaib dan membuat Francis kembali menjadi Pangeran Tampan. Akhir kata, mereka jatuh cinta dan memutuskan menikah setelah itu hidup bahagia selamanya. Selesai.

(...oke. cerita itu tidak asing.)

Iya. Bisa jadi itulah sejarah asal muasalnya dongeng 'Pangeran Kodok' dibuat. Kemudian diedit disana-sini lantaran pasangan dua lelaki tidak cocok jadi bahan cerita anak-anak. Hah.

Tapi tidak. Sebagai _author,_ Author bisa saja berimajinasi demikian. Kemudian dituang dalam kata-kata yang sambung menyambung membentuk cerita dan Author cantumkan pada genre _parodi_. Setelah itu dimuat dalam sebuah situs per-fanfiksi-an untuk mendapat berbagai macam reaksi. Lalu _fic_ itu menjadi _trend_ pengganti dongeng anak-anak masa kini.

(Ngomong-ngomong, dalam buku cerita Author tidak digambarkan Sang Putri yang mencium Kodok. Adanya malah Sang Putri yang sengaja melemparkan kodoknya langsung pada tembok lantaran kesal karena si kodok kelewat berisik. Jadi mana yang benar?)

Dongeng anak-anak itu tidak sebaik cerita aslinya—sudah banyak direvisi. Ada banyak versi. Dibuat untuk dinikmati—untuk dipelajari, untuk dipahami oleh anak-anak yang suka berimajinasi. Contohnya cerita Cinderella, dimana gambaran seorang gadis pemaaf yang pada akhirya—ah, jangan. Entar spoiler. Kalau mau tahu silahkan cari di mbah go*gle.

Dan masih banyak dongeng lainnya. Tentunya ada kisah gelap dibalik ceritanya yang mengharum bunga. Author enggak mau sebut satu-satu. Biar lanjut, kembali cari di mesin telusur pembaca tercinta.

Tapi sekali lagi—tidak. Walau Author disebut sebagai Dewa dalam dunia _fiksi_ yang bisa saja berbuat _sedemikian rupa_ , Author tidak bisa berbuat sesuka hati untuk merubah sejarah.

Oke. Pembicaraannya udah lari kesana kemari. Kembali ke topik utama kita.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Karena dia_ memang _kodok_."

* * *

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, ini cerita lamaaa sekali. Ada baiknya kita mundur beberapa dekade—abad—dimana mantan bajak laut kita tercinta masih berupa _chibi_.

 _Chibi-_ Arthur kita sangat suka bermain-main. Sama seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Sangat suka menjelajah. Hutan menjadi arena bermainnya. Keingin tahuannya luas layaknya samudra. Rasa penasarannya yang membuatnya terus menjelajah demi memenuhi kepuasan batinnya.

Mahluk-mahluk ajaib menjadi kawannya. Mengajak _Chibi_ -Arthur bermain kemanapun dia suka. Menemaninya ketika kakak-kakaknya tidak berada didekatnya. Jadi _Chibi_ -Arthur tidak akan sendiri. Kakak-kakaknya tidak perlu khawatir dengan 'Para Manusia' _pedofillia_ yang mengincar kekuatan—keimutan—personifikasi belia karena banyak 'Mahluk Tak Kasat Mata' yang setia menjadi pelindungnya.

 _Chibi_ -Arthur memang menggemaskan. Wajahnya tersirat akan kepolasan. Lambang akan dirinya yang belum terjamah keganasan dunia.

Dengan mantel hijau kebesaran yang menenggelamkan sekujur tubuhnya—inilah! Arthur Kirkland Sang Penjelajah Dunia!

Hohoho!

Jadi pada suatu waktu, ketika _Chibi_ -Arthur tengah menjelajah hutan seorang diri, ketika Mahluk Ajaib yang menjadi pengawal dan anak buahnya tengah mengabsenkan diri, sebagai anak penuh kepolosan dan masih suci yang dipenuhi dengan keingin tahuan besar yang begitu menjadi, _Chibi_ -Arthur menangkap sebuah objek yang membuat salah satu alis ulat bulunya tertarik melawan gravitasi.

Latar berlokasi pada tengah Hutan, siang hari. Objek yang menjadi ketertarikan Arthur ialah setumpuk daun yang bergerak-gerak dibawah pohon besar— _well_ , semua pohon di hutan memang besar—untuk memenuhi penasarannya, _Chibi_ -Arthur mendekat. Dirinya sudah bertanya-tanya, apa yang ada dibaliknya? Apakah peri hutan yang suka bermain petak umpet? Atau binatang hutan yang tengah bersembunyi? Atau—atau—atau apa? Apa ada yang lebih menarik dari apa yang otaknya bayangkan?

 _Siapa tahu ada Thumbelina yang akan mengajaknya berpetualang ke negeri entah berada!_

Jadi, _Chibi_ -Arthur mengambil tempat untuk berjongkok di depan setumpuk dedaunan. Mata hijau bulatnya berkedip-kedip lucu. Dia mengamati. Tapi rasa penasarannya tidak terobati begitu saja. Jadi, dengan hati-hati, tangan gembulnya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan beberapa daun yang menutupi hingga—

"Bah!" Sesuatu melompat keluar ketika segenggam daun disingkirkannya. "Menyebalkan!"

Terdiam sejenak, kemudian kelereng hijau Arthur berbinar penuh ketertarikan.

"Ah," katanya kemudian, "kodoknya bisa bicara!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Arthur hanya menatap.

Manik biru milik mahluk _amfibi_ itu menatap balik.

Arthur berkedip dua kali.

Dan mahluk _itu_ juga berkedip dua kali.

Arthur memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, mengamati.

Mahluk _itu_ menyipitkan mata, _mencoba_ mengintimidasi.

Dan Arthur pun bertepuk tangan sekali.

"Hebat! Kodoknya lucu!"

Sejak kapan—sejak kapan mahluk kecil yang pernah melewati fase kecebong terlihat menggemaskan?

Maksudnya, lihat! Kecil, mungil, berlendir, berbintil lagi! **Belum lagi kotor dan kuman penyakit tak kasat mata serta fakta beberapa abad yang akan datang yang menyatakan jika urinenya bisa sangat membahayakan.** Untungnya Kodok ini bukan yang warnanya kayak pelangi. Kalau tidak, _Chibi_ -Arthur kita tersayang akan segera menangkapnya—memeluknya untuk dibawa pulang.

...setelah itu, semua akan dikejutkan dengan seonggok tubuh manusia yang tewas keracunan. Ah—lupa, _Chibi_ -Arthur kan _bukan_ Manusia Biasa.

Please, _dalam pandangan anak kecil yang polos dan menggemaskan, apapun bisa terjadi._

(Atau mungkin mata Arthur mulai rabun di usia belia.)

"Tidak!"Si Kodok tak terima, akhirnya dia membuka suara, "Aku tahu aku memang _lucu_ , tapi aku bukan kodok ya, _midget_!"

"Tapi, bentukmu kodok."

"GAAAH! Salahkan Kakak sulungmu yang sialan itu, _midget!_ "

"Allistor kadang menyebalkan. Tapi dia tidak sialan ya, _Frog_."

Dan demi apa, sangat susah menghadapi anak kecil yang nyolotnya enggak nahan.

Si Kodok mengangkat tangan—kaki depan?—kanannya yang hanya memiliki 4 jari dan berselaput. Jari telunjuknya—seenggaknya itu asumsi Author karena jari bagian tengah gak ada—yang mungil teracung. Mahluk mungil itu mulai mengomel, walau yang terdengar hanyalah gumaman semata

Dan coba lihat, Kodoknya _berdiri_ coba.

"Dengar ya, _midget!_ Pertama dan yang paling utama, aku bukan kodok! Kakakmu yang sia—oke, Allistor yang menyebalkan itu mengajakku untuk berburu hari ini—ah iya, maaf tidak mengajakmu. Tapi rencananya berubah! Katanya dia mau mengumpulkan tumbuhan obat dan sayur mayur dulu karena persediannya sudah habis. Aku sih, setuju saja, asal dia menepati janji untuk berrburu hari ini karena jujur—persedian daging untuk musim dingin nanti sama sekali tidak ada. Dan kau tahu apa? Tu bocah tiba-tiba ngilang tanpa suara! Setelah itu—"

Terus, Sang Kodok mulai curhat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi," Arthur akhirnya dapat giliran berbicara setelah Sang Kodok mengeluarkan isi hatinya(?). "—pada dasarnya, kamu manusia yang berubah menjadi kodok?" Dirinya kini duduk bersandar pada pohon. Manik hijaunya menatap mahluk kecil yang _duduk_ disisi kirinya.

Bersandar pula pada pohon.

Si Kodok yang hebatnya-dan-mungkin-mesti-masuk-ke-dalam-keajabaiban-dunia karena demi apa—dia duduk bersandar pada pohon dengan posisi duduk yang seolah-olah dia manusia. Bayangkan saja manusia yang tengah duduk sambil bergalau ria, karena itulah gambaran tepat yang berlaku bagi Kodok yang mengaku kalau diri _nya_ itu manusia.

Si Kodok mengangguk sekali, tatapan yang tertuju pada tanah itu diselimuti kesedihan—dan kebingungan serta kegalauan?—ya, aneh memang, tapi tolong bayangkan saja demikian, demi kepentingan cerita. Karena Author tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya bagaimana.

"Begitulah." Kodok itu menjawab pelan, namun entah kenapa telinga milik _Chibi_ -Arthur kita masih sanggup mendengar. "Kacau sekali bukan? Hey Arthur, kamu bisa sihir?"

"Sihir? Tentu saja bisa!"

"Kalau begitu, tolong ubah aku kembali!"

Arthur terdiam sejenak. Mata hijaunya menatap langit, dimiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan tak lupa jari telunjuk yang menempel pada dagu seolah tengah berfikir.

"...maaf, aku enggak bisa."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN!" Si Kodok berteriak. Melompat ke depan _Chibi_ -Arthur kita, dia mencoba menatap sengit—sekali lagi, walau aneh tapi tolong bayangkan saja demikian—menuntut protes. "Kamu bilang kamu bisa! Allistor saja bisa kenapa kamu tidak?"

Arthur kita berkedip polos, dengan nada tanpa rasa bersalah dia membalas dengan polos pula, "Itu kan kutukan. Dalam cerita Allistor, Sang Putri memberi ciuman kepada Sang Kodok. Dan kutukan terlepas mengembalikan Kodok itu menjadi Pangeran Tampan."

Si Kodok _speechles_.

 _Kok kayaknya penah dengar?_

"...kalau begitu, coba lakukan?"

Enggak apa lah ciuman pertamanya malah dengan bocah kecil ingusan—selamat tinggal wanita-wanita cantik—demi tubuhnya kembali dia rela melakukan apapun segala cara!

(Ah—dia bukan _pedophil!_ Sumpah! Jadi tolong jauhkan imajinasi kalian, wahai pembaca yang budiman! Ini hanya tuntutan—alasan—agar tubuhnya kembali normal!)

Namun sayangnya, _Chibi_ -Arthur hanya menjawab dengan gelengan semata.

"Tetap enggak bisa."

Si Kodok nahan diri buat jungkir balik dua kali terus teriak tarzan—sayang, kalau dipikir jangan, entar dia OOC kebangetan. Jadi dia Cuma bertanya dengan enggan, "Kenapa?"

Dan tahu enggak? Jawaban _Chibi-_ Arthur kita sungguh—sungguh nyakitin hati.

"Aku ini pangeran, bukan putri," katanya sambil nepuk dada bangga. "Dan aku enggak mau nyium kodok. _Menjijikan_."

 _Double speechles_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Oke, oke Francis_ —Sang Kodok yang pada akhirnya kita ketahui bernama Francis—sang personifikasi negara penuh romantis di masa depan nanti mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri dikala kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis. _Tarik nafas, hembuskan, taik nafas, hembuskan. Sabar, dia Cuma bocah ingusan adiknya Allistor sialan—penyebab rupa tampanmu menjadi seperti ini. Dia masih polos._

Sumpah—Francis tahu dan amat menyadari kalau Arthur itu masih bocah dan polos pastinya. Tapi dia enggak nyangka kalau bocah ini bakal se **bolot** ini. Dikiranya Arthur itu bocah pemalu yang suka menggerutu di depannya tak lupa _stalker_ —abaikan bagaimana dia mendapatkan kosa kata itu, _che_ , bahasa inggris pula—amatir yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dalam jarak 2 meter dibelakang Francis namun disaat bersamaan, dapat menjadi bocah cengeng dihadapan kakak-kakaknya.

Intinya—bayangan bocah cilik menggemaskan namun juga menyebalkan—hilang entah kemana. Pengecualian untuk bagian menyebalkannya. Karena bocah itu memag menyebalkan dari awal walau tampang menggemaskan menutupinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini, Francis selalu mencoba mendekatinya—menjalin tali pertemanan tidak ada salahnya kan? Allistor saja jadi kawannya walau mungkin si rambut merah itu tidak mengakui. Tapi _Chibi_ -Arthur seolah menapik segala jenis uluran pertemanan, bocah itu malah menggeram, isyarat bagi Francis mengambil jarak seolah Francis itu mahluk menjijikan yang harus dihindari!

Demi Tuhan, Francis bukan Pedophil!

Pantas saja bocah itu tidak punya teman dan selalu terlihat sendirian. Bocah sombong seperti itu siapa yang mau jadi temannya?

Dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Arthur itu bocah yang kesepian, sebenarnya. Kasihan...

Tapi itu kan salah Arthur sendiri! Siapa suruh jadi bocah nyebelin abis, runtuk Francis dalam hati.

(Tapi bukan berarti Francis membencinya. Bukannya Francis enggak suka juga. Francis Cuma...gimana ya ngejelasinnya?)

Buktinya aja sekarang.

Demi manusia yang bisa terbang-entah-bagaimana-caranya-dimasa depan mendatang, kenapa pula rupa Francis yang tampan rupawan namun sering disalah artikan menjadi cantik menggiurkan kini bertransformasi menjadi kecil menggelikan? Kenapa oh-Tuhaaaaan!

Ini karma? Tapi Francis salah apa? Apapun yang ia ucapkan selalu apa adanya.

 _Ya...walau_ nyelekitin _hati tanpa disadari Francis sendiri._

Dan juga, kenapa pula si bocah rambut merah memilih merubah Francis jadi mahluk amfibi seperti ini? Kenapa enggak keluarga Felidae—lupakan lagi bagaimana Francis menemukan kosa kata yang harusnya digunakan beberapa dekade ke depan—kucing anggora terdengar lebih berkharisma dan menawan. Cocok dengannya bukan? Kalau tidak, kelinci berbulu putih atau serigala hutan Francis tidak keberatan.

Tapi diantara semua itu, tentunya dia lebih memilih tubuh manusianya ketimbang mempunyai pilihan menjadi binatang. Manusia _biasa_ terdengar lebih menyenangkan.

Jadi, kembalilah ke misi utamanya—meminta _Chibi_ -Arthur mengubahnya menjadi manusia.

Setelah dirasanya kesabarannya mulai berangsur normal, tangan kodoknya bersidekap. Demi tubuhnya yang harus kembali normal, Kodok Francis mencoba menawar, "Baiklah. Kamu Pangeran. Dan aku **putri** nya. Apa mantranya tidak bisa berlaku jika posisinya terbalik?"

 _Chibi_ -Arthur diam berfikir. Dengan senyuman yang mempesona—riang tanpa dosa, dia menanggapi, "Benar! Tapi tetap enggak bisa, Tuan Kodok! Karena pada dasarnya, Allistor dan yang lain mengatakan kalau dongeng hanyalah kisah pengantar tidur. **Tidak** nyata _ **.**_ "

PHP tingkat tinggi.

 _Triple speechless_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Di mata _Chibi_ -Arthur, seekor kodok yang seolah tengah menjambak rambut frustasi itu lucu sekali.

Maksudnya, baru kali ini ada kodok yang berperilaku dan mengaku kalau dia sebenarnya manusia!

"Hey, Tuan Kodok."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ini bukan kodok!"

"Tapi kan bentukmu sekarang kodok. Terus aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Fra—"

"Ah! Kau mau bermain denganku, Tuan Kodok?" _Chibi_ -Arthur kita mengabaikan ucapan Sang Kodok sebelumnya. Tangan kecilnya kini terkepal di depan dada, menunjukkan antusiasme yang begitu ketara bahagia. "Kakak-kakakku jarang bisa bermain denganku!"

Pada dasarnya, _Chibi_ -Arthur adalah anak yang kesepian dan butuh perhatian. Berteman dengan anak manusia _biasa_ yang sebaya, Allistor melarang. Katanya berbahaya karena mereka para manusia menganggap _Manusia_ seperti Arthur dan keluarganya berbeda. Arthur kenal seseorang yang sama seperti mereka. Teman Allistor—tapi Allistor selalu membantah kalau mereka bukan teman, hanya partner—berburu dan kadang Arthur sering disuruh Allistor mengambil makanan kepadanya.

Menurut Arthur orangnya _cantik_ , kayak peri-peri hutan versi manusia. Nyanyiannya juga bagus—Arthur sering mendengarkan diam-diam. Tapi cukup sampai disitu. Arthur tidak berani untuk mendekati. Bukannya tidak berani juga. Hanya saja...Arthur Cuma segan. Dan orang itu kadang bikin Arthur bertanya-tanya penasaran.

" _Allistor, dia cewek atau cowok sih?"—Chibi-_ Arthur kebingungan.

 _Masa cowok pake gaun?_

" _Dia itu..._ Ambigous Genetalia, mungkin. _"_ —Allistor Kirkland, antara menghina atau dirinya sendiri juga tidak menahu, entahlah.

Dan jangan tanya kenapa Allistor bisa menggunakan istilah yang ditemukan beberapa dekade mendatang—hal yang membuat _Chibi_ -Arthur semakin kebingungan namun hanya bisa mengangguk sok paham.

"Jangan mengganti topik dulu, _Midget!_ " Dilihatnya Si Kodok Ajaib kembali ngacungin jari kanan. Tangan kirinya bertumpu di pinggang—itulah gambaran kodok bagi kalian yang kebingungan. "Apa tidak ada mantra yang merubah seekor kodok menjadi manusia?"

"Merubah kodok menjadi manusia?" Arthur membeo, alis ulat bulutnya bertaut. "Jadi kamu beneran kodok? Kodok yang ingin berubah menjadi manusia?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sang Kodok Ajaib terdiam beberapa detik kemudian. Menghela nafas lelah, iapun berkata, "baik-baik. Sebenarnya—walau aku benci mengakuinya—aku memang kodok. Kodok ajaib yang bisa berbicara, mempunyai harapan besar dapat berubah—kembali—menjadi manusia."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu ingin berubah menjadi manusia? Dylan bilang, kau harus mensyukuri apapun keadaanmu—termasuk rupamu kini."

 _Ini anak sumpaaaaah!_ Batin Si Kodok menjerit. Dia Cuma niat mengikuti alur kata-kata anak kecil yang—memiliki potensi mengubahnya kembali—imajinasinya amat sangat luar biasa namun kenapa ngakar kemana-mana?!

"Soalnya kalau jadi manusia, aku bisa bermain dengan mereka! Dan aku tidak akan diburu lagi. Dan jika aku jadi manusia—maka temanku pasti banyak!" Ya, Si Kodok pakai alasan menurut _standar_ anak-anak sajalah. Cocok enggak?

"Kalau begitu," Arthur akhirnya berseru, telapak tangannya yang mengepal meninju langit. "Kamu bisa berteman denganku! Tidak peduli kalau kamu Seekor Kodok, kita bisa berteman! Wahai Tuan Kodok Ajaib, kau tidak kalah ajaibnya dengan peri-peri hutan yang kukenal di hutan ini!"

Anak-anak itu, memang luar biasa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Gimanagimanagimanaini!_ Si Kodok—Francis mulai paranoid. Dia bukannya tidak mau berteman dengan Arthur, tetapi tubuhnya gimana dulu!

Malah tu bocah kayaknya seneng banget sama bentuknya yang sekarang.

 _Oke, tenang_ —akhirnya ia kembali menenangkan diri. Menyiapkan mental, iapun menghela nafas dan kembali membuka suara, "Tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa beteman atau bermain bersama, Arthur. Wujud—rupa jenis kita berbeda."

Terdengar amat meyakinkan dan sedikit di _lebay_ kan—ah, ini bahasa apa pula—anak sepolos itu pasti percaya saja kan?

"Irene pernah mengatakan, 'Cinta Tidak Mengenal Perbedaan!'"

Si Kodok nyaris terjunkal ke belakang. _Sumpah, kata-katanya!_

"Apa hubungannya dengan cinta?!"

Padahal, dia personifikasi negara penuh cinta—di masa depan.

Mulut _Chibi_ -Arthur mengerucut, pipinya menggembung lucu. "Cinta dan Persahabatan kan berhubungan erat!"

Kayaknya...Arthur kebanyakan bergaul dengan Francis. Eh, tapi Francis juga enggak dekat sama Arthur!

 _Dapat darimana tu kata?!_

"Tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa beteman atau bermain bersama. Wujud—rupa jenis kita berbeda."

 _Please sih, please, percaya aja!_ Harapan Si Kodok—Francis—mulai menipis.

"Aku sudah aneh. Kuberi tahu rahasia. Sebenarnya, aku bukan manusia biasa. Aku ini personifikasi yang suatu hari nanti _pasti_ meguasai dunia!" Arthur nepuk dada bangga, terus dia nyengir.

Si Kodok Cuma bisa tertawa kecil—diam-diam muter bola mata. Diapun bergumam, " _che,_ yakin sekali."

Suaranya terdengar amat kecil—belum lagi kenyataan dengan wujudnya yang berubah jadi mungil—kodok lagi. Tapi sepertinya _Chibi_ -Arthur punya pendengaran super.

"Tentu saja! Allistor bilang, aku akan jadi negara hebat! Allistor tidak pernah salah!"

Tidak pernah salah ya...haha...

 _Kalau enggak pernah salah, berarti aku sebuah kesengajaan ya?_

" _Midget_ , aku tahu kok kamu ingin berteman denganku. Aku juga begitu. Tapi aku, berbeda denganmu. Jika aku tetap memakai wujud ini dan bermain denganmu, aku—kita akan dianggap aneh oleh kaum kita sendiri. Aku percaya kok, kau tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang. Tapi aku bukan kamu, Arthur. Aku tidak mau dikucilkan oleh kaumku sendiri. Pendapat orang berbeda-beda." Demi bisa cepat selesai, Si Kodok masang mata melebar nan berair, kedua tangan ditangkup depan dada, biar makin ngena, akhirnya dia sungkem.

 _Baru pertama kali kan ada kodok kayak gini? Keajaiban dunia._

Wajah mungil Arthur terlihat berfikir. Tidak ada ekspresi kebahagian ataupun sejenisnya. Yang ada hanyalah keraguan.

"Kalau kamu jadi manusia..." Arthur berkata ragu-ragu seperti takut akan sesuatu. "...kamu mau, kan, berteman denganku?"

 _Duh, anak ini kasian banget sih? Enggak ada yang mau jadi temannya apa?_

Si Kodok terdiam sejenak—sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan tenang, "Tentu saja aku mau."

 _Dari awal aku udah mau jadi teman kamu kok. Kamunya aja yang menghindar mulu dan keliatan mau ngamuk kalau dideketin. Jangan ngindar lagi kalau kamu tahu wujudku yang sebenarnya._

 _Chibi_ -Arthur yang sekarang terlihat butuh tumpuan. Tidak ada tampang menggerutu seperti yang biasa Si Kodok—Francis lihat.

"Ah, iya. Kalau orang mau berteman kan biasanya kenalan dulu. Perkenalkan, aku Ar—"

"Kamu Arthut Kirkland, sang personifikasi. Iya ya, aku tahu siapa kamu kok."

Berkedip dua kali, _Chibi_ -Arthur kemudian terkesiap.

"Ah benar. Kamu harusnya tahu. Setiap binatang hutan dan mahluk-mahluk ajaib pasti tahu siapa aku. Mereka biasanya memberi hormat, menyapa dan mengajakku bermain. Tapi kamu beda. Kamu enggak hormat atau menyapa. Ngajak main juga enggak. Lagi, jika binatang biasa mereka berbicara denganku dengan telepati—walau aku enggak terlalu ngerti apa sih telepati?—Tapi kamu ngomongnya langsung. Dan kamu langsung mengumpat dihadapanku—sang personifikasi yang hebat."

Ruang hati Si Kodok langsung tertusuk ribuan panah imajinasi.

"Ma..maaf..." kata Si Kodok gugup. "Intinya, kamu bisa kan merubah aku jadi manusia?"

Nyengir, _Chibi_ -Arthur mengangguk sekali. "Tapi Aku enggak mau nyium Kodok. Geli."

 _What to the Hell?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kalau kayak gini, gimana Si Kodok enggak mau enggak protes?

 _Pengadilan mana pengadilan? Aku mau ngegugat!_

"Ka-kamu bilang dongeng itu enggak nyata?!"

"Memang enggak nyata. Tapi kan kita harus ngambil pesan dari setiap cerita."

Si Kodok udah frustasi beneran kayaknya. Buktinya, Arthur Cuma bisa ketawa melihat Si Kodok lari-larian—seolah—menjambak rambut yang sebenarnya enggak ada dan teriak, "AAAAUAAAA!"

Terus disaat udah tenang, sambil ngos-ngosan Si Kodok berkata, "Oke. Siapa yang bilang begitu? Allistor? Irene? Dylan?"

"Bukan mereka. Tapi Ian."

 _Keluarga itu ngajarin apa aja sih?!—_ Si Kodok membatin keki.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana biar bisa jadi manusia?!"

"Dengan sihir."

"SIHIRNYA APA?!"

"Ciuman seorang Putri, sayangnya, aku ini Pangeran."

"Memangnya bakal bekerja?"

"Pasti! Sihirku kan luar biasa!"

"Oke. Itu kata—"

"Aku."

Kemudian hening.

Si Kodok menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah Arthur," katanya. " _Cium_ aku."

Netra hijau Arthur membesar. "Tapi aku ini Pange—"

"Enggak ada salahnya mencoba." Si Kodok cepat memotong. Dengan tangan terlipat di dada dia memberi tatapan menuntut.

"Tapi—tapi—"

"Kamu mau aku jadi teman kamu tidak?"

Umpanpun dimakan. Arthur hanya bisa mengangguk enggan. "...baiklah."

Ketika tangan kecil Arthur terjulur, meminta tidak langsung agar Si Kodok kecil berpindah tempat, dahi Arthur mengernyit geli.

"Kalau kamu geli..." Si Kodok yang sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Arthur memberi jeda, "Kamu bisa tutup mata."

Arthur memejamkan mata.

Francis memejamkan mata.

Sedikit. Sedikit lagi. _Maafkan aku wahai wanita-wanita idaman_. Sedikit lagi ketika dirinya akan berubah menjadi manusia...

"OI! Arthur! Kamu ngapain?"

"Allistor!"

...ketika si Penyihir pemberi kutukan tiba kemudian.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Allistor tiba dengan busur panah di punggung.

"Kamu ngapain?"

"Ini!" Arthur menunjukkan seekor kodok di tangannya. Dia tersenyum riang. "Kodok Ajaib temanku!"

"Kodok ajaib?" Allistor membeo, alisnya bertaut. Apalagi melihat seekor kodok di tangan adiknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan...berang?

 _Kok kayaknya gak asing ya?_

"Terus dia pengen jadi manusia!"

"Pengen jadi manusia?"

Arthur mengangguk semangat. "Hu-uh! Tapi..." Wajahnya berubah lesu, penuh kegelian. "Aku harus menciumnya biar jadi manusia..."

"He—"

"Cium?"

"Dia bilang dia mau jadi temanku kalau dia manusia! Tapi kan sihirnya menurut cerita harus cium! Aku gak mau, geli, tapi kata kodoknya harus nyoba kalau aku mau dia jadi temanku."

"Iya, memang harus dicium, kok." Allistor menyeringai, menjelma menjadi Penyihir kejam—hal yang membuat Si Kodok mengkerut dalam diam.

"Tapi dicium pohon kayaknya udah cukup."

Dan dengan kecepatan 15 m/s, Si Kodok meluncur terbang—diiringi teriakan yang memilukan.

POOF!

"Wow..." Mulut Arthur membentuk huruf 'O'. "...kodoknya berubah jadi Francis."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Allistor sialan. Aku dilempar beneran!_ Francis mengusap wajahnya yang memerah karena sebelumnya mencium batang pohon dengan penuh sayang. Dia meringis. Perih.

Tapi enggak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika mengetahui tubuhmu berubah menjadi manusia!

"AKHIRNYA!" Francis pun bersorak bahagia. Sebagai apresiasi kebahagiaannya, tangannya yang kini tidak berselaput terkepal dan teracung ke langit.

"Jadi..." Disamping Allistor, Arthur membuat kesimpulan. "Francis itu kodok? Kodok...personifikasi."

Allistor cuma mendengus, bersidekap. "Iya. Seekor kodok yang—diam-diam nyari kesempatan mencium bocah di bawah umur biar jadi manusia— _lagi_."

"Apa-apaan!" Jari telunjuk Francis teracung, mengarah kepada Allistor dengan penuh emosi. "Ini semua kan sa—UUMH!"

Tangan Allistor digunakan untuk membekap si _kodok personifikasi_. Namun tatapan datarnya tertuju kepada sang adik. "Hey Arthur, mau ikut berburu?"

"MAU!"

"Sana, ambil panahmu."

Dengan melompat kecil, Arthur beranjak pergi diiringi senandung bahagia.

Meninggalkan dua anak _manusia_ , yang bertatap mata dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"Dengar aku, bocah _cantik_." Allistor berkata sambil tersenyum cantik meyakinkan. "Sedikit saja kau _sentuh_ anak itu dengan _bibir_ mu yang sensual itu, kurubah sempurna _gender_ mu jadi cewek."

Francis keringat dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, pembaca sekalian, itulah awal mula julukan kodok diberikan.

.

.

.

Haha. Ngarang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OWARI

Ciee~ Yang Ulang Tahun— **FIRTCB** —yang keberapa nih? Diumur yang bertambah satu dan berkurangnya satu jatah umur—kita kan makin tua dan semakin dekat dengan kematian jadinya—moga makin pinter, makin baik, dan makin-makin yang lainnya! Makin cepet selesai fic2nya! Haha!

Inget percakapan PM kita? Yang awal-awal itu tu? Ya, sekian kado dari saya moga gak aneh dan gak mengecewakan! Asal kamu tahu, aku sampai baca doujin2 chibi!arthur sama pre!teen!francis biar bisa kebayang.

Ah yang paling penting nih...

PAJAK!

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Tapi mungkin, Arthur sudah lupa, sebuah _scene_ yang akan Francis ingat seterusnya,

.

.

"Francis."

"Ya?"

"Kamu betulan jadi temanku kan?"

"Iya, Arthur. Tenang saja."

"Pasti sakit, nyium pohon."

"Uh, jangan diingat."

"Tapi Francis jangan khawatir! Jika Francis merasa akan _berubah_ jadi kodok lagi, silahkan datang kepadaku! Aku akan menciummu dan tidak akan geli karena kau temanku! Ciuman seorang pangeran kepada putrinya pasti akan tetap berlaku walau posisinya terbalik! Jadi, jangan ragu untuk menciumku!"

.

Francis Cuma tertawa gugup, merasakan anak berambut merah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengutuk.

.

.

.

 **betul-betul end...**


End file.
